


Baby Pictures

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Baby Pictures

Tobin could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as her mom pulled an album off the top shelf in their living room and gave a smile as she sat back down next to Alex.  Perry was on the other side of their mom and Katie was on the phone with her husband.  Jeff had gone out for the night with some friends, so it was the perfect setting for Tobin- her mom, an older sister, her girlfriend, and a photo album.

“This’ll be fun.” Tobin groaned sarcastically.

Alex giggled and Cindy Heath wasted no time in opening the album.  The first few pages were of Cindy during her pregnancy, and Tobin’s siblings popped in and out of the pictures.  On the final page, there were two photos that looked the exact same.

The family was in a hospital, but in the top photo, on four Heath family members could be seen.  The photo directly below it had five family members.  And baby Tobin could be seen in Cindy’s arms.  

“Aww, first family photo.” Perry gushed.

Tobin smiled at the picture- it had been one of her favorites for a long time for that exact reason.  The pages following were some cards they had received to congratulate the newest addition to the family, and a few photos were thrown in.  One picture had Tobin in a small red beanie, and Alex pulled out her phone quickly to snap a photo.  Tobin already knew she would be posting that later.  

The next pages were full of firsts- bath, food, tooth, toy, outfit, car seat, swim, etc.  Tobin smiled at the memories, and Alex gushed at pictures here and there, especially the one of Tobin with a finger stuck in her mouth, clearly annoyed at the incoming tooth.  

Cindy turned the page and Alex laughed loudly, pulling her phone from her pocket.  Tobin blushed a bright red and ducked her head while Alex took a picture.  

“ESPN should see this.” Alex joked.

Tobin lowered her head in further embarrassment.

The picture was of Tobin at six months, laying on her stomach with her feet in the air behind her.  There was a big smile on Tobin’s face and only one thing was missing- her clothes.

“Oh my God, that’s your new contact photo.” Alex stated.

Tobin groaned and tried to stop her, but Alex quickly jumped up and ran away, returning when the change had been made.

Perry had already gotten up and grabbed the next three albums, each labeled nicely- one year through age four, and preschool through grade three.  

Alex took plenty more pictures of Tobin as a kid and Tobin was sure the forward added a hundred pictures to her camera roll by the time they were done looking at pictures.  Tobin’s first day of school photo in preschool- in which Tobin was wearing a big denim skort and a light blue top with a too big pink backpack- was now Alex’s lockscreen, and a picture from Tobin’s preschool graduation- where Tobin was wearing a blue cap and gown- was the forward’s home screen.  

“This is fun and all, but we gotta head back.” Tobin interrupted.

They had just finished flipping through the third album and Tobin checked the clock- it showed the couple had an hour left until all players had to be in the hotel, and they still had a thirty minute drive ahead of them.

Alex got up and thanked Cindy and Perry for the dinner and Tobin did the same before ducking away to interrupt Katie’s phone call to say goodbye.  The two met outside and Tobin got into the driver’s seat, noticing Alex’s awing gaze at her the entire drive back.

“I’ve gotten return the keys to Jill- I’ll meet you at the room.” Tobin noted.

Alex hummed in understanding and the two parted ways in the elevator.  Alex stayed on and got off at the next floor, spotting Cheney outside the elevator.  

“Hey, Alex.” Cheney greeted.

The forward returned the greeting and stopped to talk for a bit before her phone rang.  Tobin’s photo popped up and Alex answered sheepishly.

“Hey, Jill was in the dining hall and asked if we wanted any cake leftover from Aaron’s birthday celebration?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah sure grab me a piece.” Alex answered.

Tobin replied with a “sweet” and hung up.  Cheney gave Alex a smile.

“Baby picture night?” she asked.

Alex laughed and nodded.

“Baby pictures everywhere.”


End file.
